There is known to be a condensed water supply control apparatus applied to a diesel engine which is an in-cylinder injection type internal combustion engine, in which condensed water generated in an EGR cooler is supplied into the cylinder via an intake passage to improve the exhaust characteristic (see Patent Literature 1).